bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfon
Alfon is a Toa of Electricity, and a member of the Island Liberation Squad. Biography The youngest of three brothers, Alfon was born into poverty, and with the passing of his parents at a very young age, he and his siblings were forced to fend for themselves for most of their lives. Once of age, the trio disbanded so they could each walk their own respective paths, Alfon's leading him to a career in the arts and entertainment, be it music, drama, comedy, dancing, he did it all. Eventually, the young man settled for a job as a circus performer for a few years. Time spent within the eccentric showbusiness handed him a set of varying skills, though he had a notable penchant for daring acrobatics and stunts and oddly enough, swordplay. Unfortunately, a fiasco ensued, putting an end to the travelling circus and ultimately ridding Alfon of his longtime job. Reudced to nothing but a wandering traveller, he took up whatever kind of employment he could get his hands on, turning him into a bit of a jack of all trades as a result. Problem was, none of what he did ever lasted long or even worse, suited his tastes. Once more unemployed, he seeked out any opportunity available to him in Le-Koro, which led to his discovery of the Island Liberation Squad, a recently formed group dedicated to eradicating Makuta's influence from the island. Seizing the moment, he signed up for the cause and with his enlisting complete, he served under the command of Madrihk since the ILS' very first baby steps. As the ILS grew (later to be known as the ILF, F for Front), so did Alfon in rank, shortly promoted to the organisation's deputy after the foundation of Pala-Koro. He experienced the infamous assault on Le-Wahi's largest Nui-Rama hive, controlled by Makuta at the time, lended his aid to Ko-Matoran after a terrorist bombing and much to his sadness, witnessed the near-destruction of his new home and the downfall of the ILF as a whole at the hands of Makuta fanatics. In an attempt to rebuild what they'd once had, fellow deputy Kethrye upheld the mantle as the group's leader with Alfon trailing right behind as his right hand man. Despite their efforts reclaim their short-lived greatness, they never achieved their goals. Which led Alfon to begrudginly secede from the ILF, and begin life anew as one of Le-Koro's very first Nui-Rama rider, a newer division of the village's military designed for the use of the insectoid Rahi. Months of rigorous training alongside his mount Vohu had proved difficult yet rewarding as he now prowls the skies on the back of a fearsome, winged beast. Well, as fearsome as Rama can get. Appearance and Tools Taller than the average Toa, Alfon's a fairly good-looking young man with an everlasting cheery, goofy demeanor. His athletic build is corded with thick muscle yet he remains a rather sleek figure, built for agility. Colored a darker shade of blue with a few white accents, his armor's lightweight to ppromote his strength in speed and his stark white eyes are constantly lit with excitement and positive energy. His mask is shaped like an Iden. As his weapon of choice, he wields a one-handed sword in his right hand, usually sitting in its scabbard at his waist along with a few throwing knives he has hidden on him. His satchel contains a few widgets, bandages, stralix power and a small roll of conducting wire. Abilities and Traits For such a clown, the Toa of electricity is surprisingly adept at combat. The most remarkable and vital part of his fighting style is raw speed, which he combines with bursts of strength. Suffice to say, his Calix plays a major role in this, granting him enhanced reflexes and permitting him to perform at the very peak of his physical abilities. This, his movements are fluid, precise and his ridiculous stunts will often leave many in awe. That said, he relies more on his blade and body over his element of electricity, the latter skill considered to be more of a bonus perk in his opinion. Nonetheless, he's trained in the art, so that a fight against your average elementalist would weigh in his favor. The end result is a very aggressive, close combat oriented warrior. Goofy, to say in the least, with a knack for bad jokes, clown-like antics, quirky melodramatics and an affinity for grinding someone's nerves through sheer annoyance. The guy may be silly most of the time but you can count on him to take you seriously, so not everything he says has to be taken with a grain of salt. Sociable, Alfon's a pretty down to earth guy with a kind heart, and has an easy time making friends usually. While he may not show it at every opportunity presented to him, the truth is he's actually very egotistical and ridiculously vain, despite his somewhat low self-esteem. Relationships Friends and Allies *D *Madrihk *Kethrye *Vompran Enemies *None Quotes Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Island Liberation Squad Category:Vo-Toa